Zs'Skayr Returns Again
Zs'Skayr Returns Again is an episode of Zero Hero. Episode We see the scene of Zs'Skayr's defeat from last time. He rises from the ground all creepy as creepy music plays. He comes out of the ground. "I LIIIIIIIIIVE!" Zs'Skayr floated up. "I must seek revenge on those who foiled me." Zs'Skayr said. "The boy known as Zero and his pets." MEANWHILE AT THE ZERO HOUSEHOLD... "No Mario, jump!" Zero shouted. "Ha! Luigi time!" Marsipal said. Zero slapped the controller out of Marsipal's hands. "Hey!" A Goomba came and killed Marsipal's character. "I hate you, Zero." Said Marsipal. "Cool it, you two. I'm working on an important project." Aparato said. "Dude! That's ALL you ever do at the beginning of these episodes! It's getting REAAAAALLLY old." Said Zero. "Hey, I have a business to run." Said Aparato. Outside, Zs'Skayr is watching the gang. He floats over to the house. He used his telekinesis to levitate a chair and whacked Marsipal in the head with it. "OW! Hey! Zero!?" Marsipal said. "What?" Zero asked. "YOU HIT ME WITH A CHAIR." Marsipal said. "NO U." Zero replied. "I see. I can pin these fools together and have them fight themselves. That way I don't have to get my freshly blooded hands soiled." Zs'Skayr said. Zs'Skayr leviated another chair and hit Zero with it. "MARSIPAL!" "SHUT THE DUMP UP." The two were yelling back and forth. Aparato comes and breaks it up. The two go back to playing vijemo games. Zs'Skayr leviated a rock and hit Aparato with it. "You two! Which one threw that rock!?" Aparato yelled. "Dude...we stopped..." Zero said. Zs'Skayr chuckled. He then started laughing and then laughed loud. The trio heard it. Zs'Skayr quickly shut up and turned invisible. "What was that?" Marsipal asked. "I dunno." Zero said. Zs'Skayr turned visible again. He got back on track. He levitated a mirror. He hovered it over Aparato and his project. He slammed it down on him, breaking Aparato's project. "MY PROJECT! NUUUUU! Who did that!?" Aparato screamed. Aparato blasted a laser at the game. "DUUUDE!" "YOU BROKE MY PROJECT!" "Did not!" "My plan is unfolding perfectly." Zs'Skayr said. "I've had enough of this!" Aparato yelled. Aparato punched Zero and Marsipal. Marsipal shot a web at him. Zero powered up to Bigfoot and punched him. He threw Aparato at Marsipal. Marsipal jumped up and kicked Zero. Aparato shot a laser at him. Zero caught Aparato in a headlock. Marsipal shot a web at Aparato. Zero powered up to Goop and shot acid at Marsipal. "Yay for friendly fire! Mwahahaha!" Zs'Skayr said. "ENOUGH! Why the dump are we fighting like this!?" Zero shouted. "Because we keep throwing stuff at each other." Marsipal said. "Are you sure? We all know we didn't throw anything. There's something going on here." Zero said. "Like what? A Ghost? Feh." Aparato said. "Correct." The trio looked behind them and saw Zs'Skayr out the window. "Oops. I just broke my cover." Zs'Skayr said. Zs'Skayr leviated a wall and slammed it into the trio. Zero jumped through it as Heatblast and shot fire at Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr dodged and shot a laser. Zero made a fire wall to protect himself and threw a fire ball. It missed. "Miss." Zs'Skayr said. "O rly." Zero replied. The fire ball made a U turn and came back and hit Zs'Skayr and knocked him down. Aparato merged with a flash light. He shined on Zs'Skayr and burned him. "This guy has issues." Said Marsipal. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Bigfoot *Goop *Heatblast Villains *Zs'Skayr Trivia *This episode returns the series from hiatus. Category:Zero Hero Category:Episodes